Letters
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: Hermione has been writing letters to Draco Malfoy. What happens when Ginny discovers her secret? - Written for the Houses Competition


**A.N. - House: Gryffindor, Type: Themed, Theme: Revealing a secret, Prompt: Owls**

 _HG,_

 _Don't misunderstand me, I would rather talk to you in person than keep corresponding through distant letters, but we need to wait. It will be too suspicious to slip away now. Let's meet in Diagon Alley before school starts. It won't be as strange to simply run into each other while buying our books for the year._

 _I know a place we can go. I can't wait._

 _DM_

Hermione reads his words again, putting together the pieces in her mind. What was she even thinking, talking about slipping away for an afternoon to meet a boy? Ridiculous! She bites her bottom lip nervously. None of this is very Hermione-like, but, sometimes spontaneity can be a good thing, needed. It's exhilarating. But he's right. It is reckless to do this now.

She thinks about his proposition and her stomach flutters. Yes. She can wait that long.

Books for school. _He's_ buying books as well! He wasn't certain of what was going to happen next year, but does he now?

Hermione pulls out her quill and ink, beginning to write her reply.

 _DM,_

 _Does that mean you're coming back to Hogwarts this year as well? You're certain now? What will happen to whatever it is we're doing? What if someone finds out? Won't it be difficult to keep a secret there? It seems news of such things gets around extremely fast. And what would happen if your parents found out?_

 _HG._

Hermione quickly rereads the letter she just wrote, folds it, and gently ties it to the leg of the owl, still waiting for her reply. An eagle owl. A very recognizable one, so she must be careful.

Hearing Ginny talk with someone just outside the door, ready to enter at any moment, Hermione slips Bubo bubo a thank-you treat and sends the bird on its way back to deliver her response.

Before Hermione can hide her things, the door opens and her roommate for the summer bounds inside, collapsing onto the bed.

"Ugh, what a match," she groans with fatigue.

Ginny and the boys decided to play a game of Quidditch, which lasted nearly the entire day. Hermione hadn't watched much. She escaped up to their bedroom early on to do some reading. She was rather excited to receive the first letter of the day, but now it seems that they have been working the poor bird far too hard.

"Where were you?" Ginny asks, rolling onto her side to face Hermione.

She simply shrugs.

"What's been going on with you? You seem distant lately." She seems genuinely concerned and Hermione has to admit, she hasn't wanted to participate in many group events lately.

Hermione sighs. "Nothing, Ginny. There's nothing going on."

"Then what's that you're trying to subtly push under the pillow?" she asks, not bothering to wait for an answer before reaching for the parchment.

Hermione quickly snatches it away. "It's none of your business," she snaps, then winces as she realizes how harsh the words sound.

"We're friends. Best friends. That makes it my business," Ginny argues.

Her eyes find the box, the one in which Hermione has been keeping the letters hidden, usually safely tucked under the bed. But today, she hadn't had the time to put it away and before she can stop her, Ginny has her nosy hands in the box and is pulling out a letter.

"Ginny, that's private!"

Hermione tries to take it back, attempts to escape the fallout of Ginny reading the letter's contents, but she knows she has lost that battle when her friend's jaw drops as her eyes rove over the page.

"I can't wait to see you again, DM," she whispers the last sentence. Hermione recognizes it as one she received earlier that day. "Who's DM? It sounds like you have a secret boyfriend!" Ginny grins.

Hermione shakes her head. She'd been working so hard to make sure they didn't find out. Who knew how people would react? No, no, no. This was wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

Ginny's eyes grow wide with recognition. "It can't be."

Hermione sighs, closing her eyes briefly in acceptance of the inevitable intervention.

"It is, isn't it?" she guesses.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Hermione doesn't want to confirm the fact if she thinks it's someone else.

"I don't believe it," Ginny is shocked. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

A steady exhale. "Yes."

"How long?" Hermione is surprised by the calmness in her friend's voice. No yelling, no demanding it end. But, it is Ginny after all. She's probably the easiest of the Weasleys to talk to about this sort of thing.

"A couple months ago. He returned my wand and we just sort of kept the letters going," Hermione briefly explains.

"So, what kinds of things do you talk about? I mean, it's Draco Malfoy. You hated him. He hated you. It was a mutual hate. I think this deserves a little explanation. Don't you?"

"I guess?" she replies timidly.

"And?"

"Well, the war changed things. For him, for me. We just talk; about what's going on in life, about books, about who knows what else. I mean, I don't even really know him. Not anymore. He seems . . . different. But . . . oh, it's so hard to explain . . . the way I feel when read a letter of his . . . it's nice I guess," Hermione describes with difficulty.

"And the fact that it's a secret is probably quite exciting," Ginny adds, a smile reappearing.

"I guess."

"But why didn't you tell me earlier? No offense Hermione, but it probably wasn't just for the excitement of secrecy," she asks.

"I don't know. I was worried about how people would react. With the war and everything that happened," Hermione tells her.

Ginny sighs. "Yes, I'm a bit shocked, confused, but it's you. We all know my previous choices in men. If it was me, it would be a different story. But it's you Hermione and you think about things. You have good instincts."

Hermione smiles. It actually feels quite good to tell her friend and get this weight of secrecy off her shoulders.

"Now Ron on the other hand . . ." Ginny trails off. They both know that Ron would not react well. It would put a barrier between them, even put their friendship on hold.

"You won't tell him will you?" Hermione asks.

"Of course not." Ginny pauses. "I just need to understand here. You brought up the war and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't mention the fact that he was on the other side. The evil side Hermione."

"I think there is a lot about that situation we don't know. He helped Harry in the end," Hermione replies.

"That's true. I guess there's always more to a story," Ginny agree. "Look, I'm glad I found out." She grins. "You know how I love a good romance, and this could be quite the story."

"It's not romance!" Hermione argues. "I don't know what it is yet."

The conversation continues for hours, until the sun begins to set and a tap at the window interrupts them.

It's Draco's owl and Ginny glows with excitement.


End file.
